peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 June 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-06-23 ; Comments *Peel mentions completing his World Cup football stickers collection. *Peel plays short excerpts from the Radio Freedom: Voice Of The African National Congress album. *Peel plays a track from Rainer And Das Combo covering Santo & Johnny's Sleep Walk. *Peel sets a competition for listeners to win the Mekons' The Edge Of The World LP by asking them what was the first ever single released by the group. *Peel asks especially Scottish listeners whether they are glad England were knocked out of the 1986 World Cup football competition. Sessions * Marc Riley And The Creepers #4. Recorded: 1986-05-27. Broadcast: 04 June 1986 * Age Of Chance #2. Recorded: 1986-06-10. Tracklisting *Screaming Blue Messiahs: Wild Blue Yonder (LP - Gun-Shy) WEA *Steve Knight: Robber Man (7") Ridim Force *Age Of Chance: Be Fast Be Clean Be Cheap (session) *Housemartins: Freedom (LP - London 0 Hull 4) Go! Discs *Robert Earl Keen, Jr.: No Kinda Dancer (LP - No Kinda Dancer) Philo *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Bank Of Horrors (session) *U.T.F.O.: We Work Hard (12" - We Work Hard / Kangol & Doc) Select *Smiths: Frankly, Mr. Shankly (LP - The Queen Is Dead) Rough Trade *Colourbox Featuring Lorita Grahame: Baby I Love You So (12") 4AD :(JP: 'Should have been a hit') *'Unknown Artist': Abasakwazi Nokupumula (They Cannot Rest) (v/a LP - Radio Freedom: Voice Of The African National Congress And The People's Army Umkhonto We Sizwe) Rounder Europa *'Unknown Artist': South Africa Is In A State Of War (v/a LP - Radio Freedom: Voice Of The African National Congress And The People's Army Umkhonto We Sizwe) Rounder Europa *Coolies: Scarborough Fair (7") DB Recs *Age Of Chance: How The West Was Won (session) *Super Cat: Pops (7") Skengdon *Man Upstairs: Consumer Song (7") Side Line *Zinica: Oh Rido Rido (LP - Zinica) Enigrac *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Another Song About Motorbikes (session) *Undertones: More Songs About Chocolate And Girls (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *That Petrol Emotion: Natural Kind Of Joy (7") Demon (promo single) *Egyptian Lover: Scratch Force One (12" - You're So Fine) Egyptian Empire *Rainer And Das Combo: Sleepwalk (LP - Barefoot Rock With Rainer And Das Combo) Making Waves *Age Of Chance: From Now On, This Will Be Your God (session) *Muslimgauze: Sjamboks (LP - Flajelata) Limited Editions *Mekons: Hello Cruel World (LP - The Edge Of The World) Sin Record Company *Roland Alphonso: Bongo Tango (v/a LP - This Is Jamaica Ska - Presenting The Ska-Talites) ND *Marc Riley And The Creepers: The Adventures Of Brian Glider (session) *Eric B. Featuring Rakim: Eric B. Is President (12" - Eric B. Is President / My Melody) Zakia :(JP: 'This is a particular favourite of mine and this is for Mrs Ravenscroft, Paul Revere And The Raiders') *Paul Revere & The Raiders: Him Or Me - What's It Gonna Be? *Age Of Chance: Kiss (session) *Somo Somo: Kwele (LP - Paris) Stern's Africa *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Stroke Of Genius (session) *Minutemen: Cut (2xLP - Ballot Result) SST File ;Name *020A-B0853XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:58:20 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B853/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Unknown Category:Competitions